Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to devices and methods for accomplishing bone fixation, and more particularly in some embodiments, to devices and methods for reduction and fixation of a type IV supination external rotation injury.
The treatment of fractures in the femur, tibia, fibula, and other bones often requires reduction and fixation of the bone. Further, for some injuries it is also helpful, or necessary, to limit the motion between the fractured bone and another bone. For example, in the treatment of a type IV supination external rotation injury, limiting but not completely preventing syndesmotic motion between the fibula and tibia can be advantageous. Although existing methods, devices, and surgical techniques have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.